feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Derpÿÿ/o D E R P Y ' S R O S T E R o
H U G E W . I . P . ! ! ! ! ! Well, I got some days off since I'm sick irl. So yea, I got bored and got the idea to make a blog with all my OCs, Fursonas, etc. Nakome Favourite OC ✔ Healthy Remake of my old OC, Anca. "Let's do it my way." Full name Nakome Ayano Shizuka Sayuri Stargazer Sex Female Age Youth Species Necronocle/Titan-shifter Offspring None Mate/Crush None LOOKING FOR ONE Clan/Pack/etc. None looking really Abilities/Powers/etc. [First of all. Before I list Nakome's powers you'll have to read about the species she is (Necronocle). I'll make a blog about them later. Remember that those species were made by me.] Lifting - Nakome can lift anything in air, even herself. Ascend, descend, pull, push, etc. Not all Necronocles have this ability. Fireproof - Nakome can stand fire/lava/anything that burns. All Necronocles have this ability Waterproof - Nakome can stay/hold her breathe underwater 2-3 hours long. All Necronocles have this ability Sleep liquid - When Nakome bites someone, the victim falls asleep. Her teeth have a weird liquid, if the liquid goes inside the victim's blood, the victim falls asleep for 1-2 hours. No one knows what kind of liquid it is, but it damages the victim's blood for 1-2 hours, yet it can be very useful when hunting. It has no effect if two Necronocles bite eachother. All Necronocles have this ability Personality Nakome's personality is very calm and friendly, but always ready to attack. In fights, she's very agile and shows no mercy. If someone threatens her, she stays calm until the enemy starts attaking. Backstory Will be written as another blog post. Appearance Extra Nakome is owned by Roxana as a pet. Dagger Healthy "..." (No quote yet) Full name Dagger/Unknown full name Sex Male Age Elder Species Dire? Wolf Offspring None Mate/Crush None LOOKING FOR ONE Clan/Pack/etc. None Abilities/Powers/etc. None Personality Dagger is a calm person, but can be uber aggressive. He always gives that "I don't care" expression. Backstory None ATM Appearance sheet will be added soon Dagger is a tall wolf, his pelt is all black. His eyes are yellow. He usually wears an armor, since he was used as a battle wolf. Extra: Dagger used to be a pet of Roxana. Champagne Favourite OC ✔ Healthy "How hollow is your head?" Full name Champagne Hiyori Ackermann (Don't confuse with Ackerman! Like Mikasa and Levi's name lol.) Sex Female Age Teen Species Unknown Offspring None Mate/Crush None LOOKING FOR ONE Pack/Clan/etc. Blackpaw Werewolf Pack Abilities/Powers/etc. None Personality Champagne is a very serious person. She's also anti-social and aggressive. Backstory None ATM Appearance upload a pic of her in a sec Extra: Nothing really. :P Roxana Favourite OC ✔ Healthy "Never say never." Full name Roxana Kofuku Ayani Stargazer Sex Female Age Youth -> Adult Species Human/Werewolf Offspring None Mate/Crush None LOOKING Pack/Clan/etc. None Abilities/Powers/etc. Shape-shifting: -Wolf -Arctic Fox -White tiger -Raven Personality Roxana is a very calm and nice person. She's also very polite, but can be rude when it comes to fights. Backstory Working on it Appearance will be uploaded later Human form: Tan skin, jade eyes, purple hair. Mostly wears a black hoodie covering her face. Extra Roxana is probably the last human around since the sunset. GoldenWing Favourite OC ✔ Not healthy - Born with health issues "I can't." Full name GoldenWing Stargazer Sex Male Age Teen -> Youth Species Goden-Tipped Dragon Offspring None Mate/Crush None LOOKING Clan/Pack/etc. None Abilities/Powers/etc. None Personality GoldenWing is very shy and doesn't talk too much. He always gets that unsafe feeling when he's alone or not being near Roxana or Nakome. GoldenWing is afraid to fight or even hunt. He always considers him as the weakest wyvern that ever existed. Backstory Working on it Appearance Extra GoldenWing was raised by a human; Roxana. Since he hatched, Roxana took care of him, like she was GoldenWing's mother. Now GoldenWing considers her as his mother and will do anything to see her again. After the sunset, they never got to see eachother. He hopes to find Roxana again. The reason why GoldenWing can't fight is that he never got too see what wildlife is like. He always sticked to his home, but decided to go see what it is like to live in the forest. Now being alone in the forest, makes him regret wanting to even step outside. Before the sunset, he got bullied alot by other dragons since he was so weak, shy and short (He's only size of a human, really short for his breed). GoldenWing was born with health issues, that's why he's so small and weird at times. He can't fight, meaning he can't hunt to survive. Might die soon. Category:Blog posts